In the perfume industry, there is a constant need for new fragrances which are suitable as fragrance compositions or perfumed articles. The C15-aldehydes and the mixtures thereof constitute a contribution to the expansion of the repertoire in the fragrance industry, in particular the musk-like fragrances.
In particular, there is a need for musk-like fragrances and fragrance compositions. This is to be understood as meaning an odor which is similar to the naturally occurring musk scent.